my freakness is running all over you
by enaimer
Summary: Karma menemukan betapa menyebalkannya Rio yaitu saat si pirang bermain angry birds di gawainya. {karma/rio; 30daysotpchallenge} #3


**assassination classroom © yuusei matsui.** no profit gained from this work.

 **rating / warnings.** T / ooc, sebut merk, slight indo au

 **summary**. "Karma menemukan betapa menyebalkannnya Rio yaitu saat si pirang bermain angry birds di gawainya."

.

.

.

* * *

 **{ #30daysotpchallenge**

3/30;

 **gaming }**

* * *

.

.

.

"Rio."

Ada suara efek seperti _yahooo_ dan diikuti dengan suara tabrakan kemudian suara _ergh_! yang menjawab panggilan Karma.

"Rio..."

Yang bersangkutan hanya mendesis singkat murni karena sebal burungnya tidak mengenai sasaran.

"... Rio, aku manggil kamu, lho."

Efek suara tadi terulang lagi lengkap dengan Rio yang ikut menggumamkan _yahooo_ seirama dengan burung merahnya terlontar memasuki atmosfir planet babi-babi.

Karma jadi ingin mengumpat babi juga.

"Rio. _I must've called you a thousand times._ " nyanyinya. Dengan suara pas-pasan yang jelas tidak dapat menyaingi Rio Grande, pikir si pirang.

Rio akhirnya menjawab. "Apa, sih, Kar. Ini babinya jadi nggak mau kena terus, kan."

"... nah, itu kamu-nya denger."

"Aku?"

"Jadi duta sampo lain. Basi."

"YAH KAMU GITU."

Akabane Karma tidak menyangka keputusannya mengunduh game itu di gawai akan sebegini repot pada akhirnya. Niat awalnya hanya sebagai pengusir kebosanan, namun si pirang bermasa kecil kurang bahagia ini menginterupsi dengan merebut paksa gawainya dan mulai memainkan permainan ketapel burung itu. Sudah lewat tiga puluh lima menit sejak mereka tiba di kafe tempat tujuan tapi tidak kunjung keluar dari mobil karena Rio asyik duduk mengangkang di jok samping kemudi dengan gawai berpelindung biru Karma (siapa tahu Rio frustasi tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu level dan membanting ponsel pintarnya ke _dashboard_ ) di tangannya. Baru dua _stage_ dilewatinya, dan sekarang tengah terjebak di level tujuh belas _stage_ tiga. Rio menggerutu.

"Gila. Ini nomor levelnya nomor absenku tapi nggak kelar-kelar." katanya, mengusap keringat yang hendak meluncur dari dahinya dengan lengan atas. Karma menaikkan suhu pendingin.

Si merah itu tidak memprotes secara verbal sejak keluhan terakhir yang dilontarkannya berakhir dengan kedua kaki Rio diluruskan dan diletakkan di atas paha Karma sampai sekarang. Berat sebenarnya, tapi ia tidak mau bilang. Masih sayang sahabat, katanya.

Rintikan gerimis mengetuk kaca mobil dan meninggalkan jejak bulir air di sana. Karma cuma bisa mengamati Rio dan segala usahanya menarik ketapel virtual di gawainya agar si burung merah bersenjata light saber menghabisi babi-babi hijau. Pahanya pegal luar biasa, dan ia memilih untuk diam sambil menarik-narik sabuk pengaman di samping kepala, kurang kerjaan. Iris merkurinya menangkap siluet seorang lelaki berjaket oranye neon di kaca samping Rio. Disenggolnya kaki gadis itu hingga ia rela menyentuh tombol pause pada gamenya dan menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya yang berani-beraninya mengganggu konsentrasi level tinggi di otak tadi. Karma hanya memberi isyarat bahasa tubuh dengan menunjuk kaca dekat kursi Rio menggunakan dagunya. Rio mengerenyit heran, melihat Karma seolah pemuda itu gila, sebelum kembali menoleh menuju arah yang ditunjuk Karma.

Ada bapak-bapak berkumis tebal di luar jendelanya. Dengan payung merah muda polkadot di tangan (yang sempat membuat Rio terdistraksi—ingatkan dia untuk meminta Karma membelikan payung model seperti itu nanti) dan raut jengkel terpatri jelas di wajah. Rio menurunkan kaca mobil.

"Ada apa, ya, pak?"

Si bapak menggerakkan mulutnya, membuat kumisnya ikut bergoyang-goyang. Lagi-lagi Rio salah fokus. "Ini eneng sama masnya mau pacaran di sini sampe kapan? Saya tadi kena marah dikira eneng numpang parkir doang."

Karma menyela Rio yang hendak membalas. "Oh, ini udah mau ke luar kok, pak. Maaf, ya."

Belum sempat Rio berkata _lho_ , Karma sudah menarik gawainya dari genggaman Rio, dan melepas kardigan hitamnya kemudian disampirkan ke kepala pirang itu lantas cepat-cepat ke luar mobil dan Rio menarik alis heran saat melihat Karma berbicara dengan bapak tadi sejenak. Ia tambah heran lagi saat payung merah muda polkadot sudah berpindah tangan, dan Karma membuka pintu mobil di sisi tempat duduk Rio. Satu tangan memegang gagang payung, yang lain disodorkan di depan wajah Rio.

"Udah kamu kasih kardigan, sekarang tambah pakai payung?" Rio mendengus seraya menudungi kepalanya dengan kardigan hitam Karma.

Si merah menarik ujung bibir. "Sama tangan juga. Mau atau enggak?"

Tawa Rio memenuhi indera pemuda itu. Dan selanjutnya, hujan di bulan September itu diterobos dengan payung merah muda polkadot di genggaman Karma, kardigan hitam di kepala Rio, dan tawaran tangan yang diterima.

.

.

.

 **end.**

* * *

 **a/n**.

CURHAT BANGET INI MAH jadi proyek ini terlantar seminggu karena naya, selain sibuk main angry birds star wars juga habis kemah tgl 5-7 kemarin hehehe gosong semua muka w hehehe


End file.
